


Stop and feel the rain

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Teethrotting Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: “We’re in a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @castielsstarr @bloodandcream and @burningwicker for babbling with me until I figured out what to write.

Where the taxi stopped, it was pouring rain. It was the middle of a muddy field down a dirt road, and it was, ‘raining cats and dogs’, as Dean would have said. Castiel looked out the window, eyes narrowing in confusion. He could have sworn the place Dean prayed for him from had been here.

“I can’t keep driving around, I have other clients waiting!” The driver shouted over the seat.

Castiel sighed and handed the driver a bundle of cash before stepping outside into the downpour. He frowned and pulled up the collar of his trench coat to keep the rain from running down the back of his neck, then he bolted for the cover of the trees. Once he zeroed in on Dean’s location, they could get somewhere dry, and he could simply poof the water off of them. For now, the trees would have to do so he could focus. Then they would simply have to start walking.

Castiel tucked himself against the treetrunk, turning to search for Hannah. She was standing still in the field, face turned up towards the sky, her expression blank and curious like a child’s. “Hannah! We need to find Dean!”, he called out.

She blinked over at him, then looked up into the rain again. “The rain feels nice. I’ve never felt it before.”

“We’re in the middle of a storm, and you want to stop and feel the rain?” Castiel raised an eyebrow and took off his coat, holding it over his head as he ran back to her. He remembered his first rainy day on earth. It was beautiful then, but now, rain was just a nuisance. Without their wings, they could be walking in this storm for a while until they got to the next town. A loud thunderclap suddenly echoed through the field. Hannah yelped and crouched, arms flung over her head to protect herself. Seconds later, the sky flashed with lightning.

Castiel chuckled and helped her up, draping his coat around her. Hannah slowly began to relax, tugging the edges of the long coat around herself. She shivered at the chill of the rain that had begun to soak her clothes. “It’s okay. Thunder and lightning are normal in summer storms,” Castiel spoke up over the next rumble of thunder.

Hannah huddled closer for warmth, and slowly ceased to shiver as Castiel slipped his arms around her shoulders, smiling serenely. Her hair was stuck to her forehead, and droplets of water fell from her eyelashes. Today, her blue eyes mirrored the greyish blue of the clouds overhead. And for a moment, Castiel didn’t mind the rain. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before backing away.

She smiled and followed his gaze towards the East, where Castiel pointed to what looked like a gas station in the distance. “We can call Dean from there.”

Their hands found eachother and Castiel met her soft smile as they ran through the rain.


End file.
